


Broken Champion

by kaskaskasleil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaskaskasleil/pseuds/kaskaskasleil
Summary: It's been nearly two full years since May McCoy defeated the legendary Kyogre, preventing tragedy from befalling Hoenn. May becomes champion of the elite four, gaining both respect and fame. However, only a year after the event, an incident including a group of terrorists and a few voltorbs rips nearly everything away from her. The former champion now moves from one broken down, condemned one-bedroom apartment to the next. She's long since lost contact with her old friends, and now has only her faithful pokemon by her side, facing with her the hardships of life in the most rundown parts of Mauville City. One day, a chance encounter with someone May never expected to see again leads her from her old life of fighting everyday for survival to a much more comfortable middle-class life. She moves into a much nicer home with her newfound parental figures and switches schools, reuniting with old friends she long ago lost hope of ever again crossing paths with. Her heart slowly begins to repair from over a year of isolation and sorrow.





	1. Chapter 1

May leaned against the cold brick wall of the alleyway as the afternoon sun climbed lower into the sky. Her sceptile, Leaf, curled around her, laying her head in her trainer's lap. Latias curled up against her other side, while her vaporeon, Aqua, lay over her trainer's knees. Her mightyena, Shadow, sat on Latia's other side, tail curled around May, ears perked and eyes straight ahead as though keeping watch over her trainer. As the daylight faded on, the nagging pains of hunger only yanked fiercer at May.

_Ought to go find something for us._ May concluded, pulling herself up off the ground, her four companions following.

May surveyed the nearby trash bins. Ever since both her parents had been killed in a terrorist attack, she had been on her own. She'd lost two of her pokemon as well, pai, her pikachu, and Tuft, her flareon. She'd met Aqua not to long after, who she immediately bonded with. May had lost nearly everything that day.

Not just her family, but two of her closest friends, Brendan and Wally, who had lost their relatives as well. The two boys had been taken into custody by a second group of police officers, and that was the last May had seen of them. Her other friend Zinnia had survived the bombing, along with her grandmother, but was forced to move to a far away city, May unable to get into contact with her, either. May's life had really fallen apart after that. She was so wrapped up in her grief of losing her parents, best friends, and pokemon that she barely focused on training her pokemon or her position as champion. She was soon challenged by an able young trainer. May had barely concentrated on the battle, her pokemon out of shape from going so long without battle practice, and still grieving their former teammates. The trainer had defeated her with ease, claiming his place as new champion. May had no where to go after that. Her fame had diminished and it was almost as if she had never been the champion at all. She fled to Mauville City, wanting to put as much distance between herself and her past as she could. At first, she had enough money saved up so that she could rent a decent apartment in a middle class area of the city. Her funds depleted quickly, however, and she soon found herself having to move to the more rundown parts of town to afford a place to live. At the moment, May couldn't even afford one of those apartments, so she and her pokemon currently lived in an old condemned one-bedroom apartment without running water or any other form of electricity. She did everything she could for money, some things being rather illegal, but it still wasn't enough to provide for her and four pokemon everyday, so they often found themselves snooping around in garbage bags for scraps. It wasn't that bad really, and much better than going hungry. She could even find an occasional food item that seemed somewhat fresh, aside from a bite or two taken out of it, or a bit of mold, but all you had to do was pull the moldy piece off. Shadow and Aqua sniffed at a trash bin beside the one May, Leaf, and Latias searched. Shadow stood up on her hind legs, pulling a white paper bag out of the garbage.

"Vrrrrrrr!" Aqua cried happily after sticking her head in the bag.

"What is it, girl?" May questioned.

Had her pokemon found a good scrap? Shadow raced over to May, tail wagging, and nudged the bag into her hands. May carefully peeked through a hole in the paper bag. Her face lit up as she recognized the bagel. She pulled it out for further inspection. It was around the size of her hand. Someone had taken a small bite out of it, and a bit of mold sprouted from the side, but other than that it was perfect. May ripped off the moldy part, tossing it back into the bin. It wasn't everyday you could find something this good in the trash bins, so she resolved to split it with her pokemon back at her apartment, where no one could steal it. She quickly stuffed the bagel into her torn up bag. It no longer held a pokedex, for she had sold that a long time ago to afford her rent. along with other small items such as her hair bow, a very small amount of money she saved to afford school related items, and a faded, ripped at one edge photo of her, Brendan, Wally, and Zinnia. She tore her eyes away from the picture, not wanting to face the painful memories.

_The past is better off left behind, along with the ashes of my old home._

May left the alleyway behind, followed by her four pokemon. Shadow took her usual place, pressed up against May's side, alert for danger, while Leaf stayed a few feet behind, as though defending her trainer from a possible attack from behind. Aqua stayed on May's other side, while Latias kept a few feet ahead, ready to give a warning cry if she spotted potential danger. They made their way to an old brick building, many of its windows cracked or busted up. No sound emitted from the windows, indicating the owners were still at work. May took a right, coming to the side of the old rundown apartment. She opened an old grey door, formerly white probably, but had become so filthy over the years. Its rusty hinges creaked as it opened. A narrow hallway unfolded in front of them, the paint yellowing, chipped and wearing off in most places. She ascended a steep, narrow staircase, the carpet had become a light brown from dirt and mildew. Several stains littered the carpet as well, vomit stains from drunk inhabitants, blood stains from disputes among both the humans and many rattata that lived in the complex, along with some things May didn't want to know. As she and her pokemon made their way to the second floor, May passed the scratched, hole covered doors until she reached the fourth one to the left. This one had a particularly large hole towards the center, which also doubled as a good peak hole for looking out at the hallway without risking confrontation. Paint was flaked off in many places, exposing the wood beneath, and the part that hadn't flaked off was covered in filth. May turned the rusty knob, revealing the dark, incredibly hot apartment room. The room she saw upon entry was supposed to be a living room, though incredibly small, and not furnished. Several inappropriate drawings and phrases lined the walls, written in permanent ink. A window lie against the back wall, though with a large crack across it, and so filthy one could barely see the outside world. Mildew grew all over the carpet, as well as the ceiling. Rattata and ratacate had chewed holes in the wall, leaving claw marks over the walls. Some sludge smeared the carpet, indicating a grimer had recently passed through, not an uncommon occurrence in an apartment such as this. Paint chipped from the yellowing walls, and a large hole spanned about a quarter of the length of the back wall. May's current residence had no electricity, either. Not just because it had been condemned, but none of these apartments had electricity, condemned or not. This made it unbearably cold in the winter, and uncomfortably hot in the summer. Especially for May and her pokemon, due to the huge hole leading to the outside world. Whenever May needed to shower, she'd have to wait and use the showers at her school, the ones with cracked tile that were covered in mildew, and the water was always freezing, even in winter. Beside the living room lie an incredibly narrow kitchen, though never used because of the absence of electricity. May took off her worn out shoes, walking through the kitchen, Aqua stopping in the living room to take a quick stretch break. May continued to the bedroom, her four pokemon now following close behind her. The bedroom was in similar condition as the living room, though a bit larger. In the left corner was a full size mattress without a sheet, grey from mildew, springs protruding through the fabric. A large hole had been ripped in the center of the mattress. Only a thin, fraying blanket lay balled up at the edge. May sat down on her mattress, her pokemon leaping up beside her, waiting patiently. May unzipped her bag, pulling out the bagel, and splitting it into five equal parts. All four pokemon dug into their pieces, finishing in about two seconds. May giggled.

"Wow! You guys sure were hungry, huh?"

Shadow leaned forward, licking May's face.

"Aww, I know hers was a hungry girl!" May stroked the mightyena's neck.

May was about to bite into her portion of the bagel, when she heard a scuttling across the kitchen floor. She turned to see a small, underfed rattata slow you moving across the kitchen floor. It made its way into the bedroom, stopping at the edge of the carpet. Shadow and Leaf slid in front if May protectively, Shadow snarling, fur bushed out. Latias and Aqua tensed, shifting closer to their trainer, prepared to defend her. The rattata let out a shrill startled cry, leaping back.

"Woah, easy there!" May stroked shadow. "No need to go into attack mode!" Shadow's shoulders untensed, her fur flying flat again, though she still stared at the rattata with distrust.

May turned her gaze back to the rattata.

"It's okay, little guy." She reassured the trembling rattata, who had slunk back into the shadows. "Why don't you come share this piece of bagel with me? You look awful hungry."

The rattata looked back at May, shakily leaning forward. It slowly stepped onto the carpeted floor of the room.

"It's okay." May encouraged it. "They won't hurt you, now that they know you're not a threat."

The rattata cautiously made its way to the mattress, stopping, and then looking back as though unsure. May broke her bagel piece in half, offering one to the rattata. It sniffed at the bagel, before snatching the offered piece and darting back into a small hole in the wall. May smiled at the small rat pokemon, happy to have helped it out. She then quickly scarfed her piece of the baked good. May sighed, lying down on the mattress. Shadow lie at her right side, placing her large head under May's neck. Leaf pressed up against her trainer's left side. Latias lay at the foot of the bed, a large portion of her body hanging off, while Aqua curled up on May's chest. May stared at the mildew covered ceiling for a few moments.

_I_ _wish things could be different_.

May's eye lids grew heavy, the former champion beginning to drift off.

_I_ ' _ll_ _try and make some more money when I wake up. Maybe someday I'll be able to afford a better place for us._

May stared at the four pokemon surrounding her.

_Arceus knows they deserve better, especially for sticking by my side through all this._


	2. Chance encounter

May stepped off of the chipped concrete steps leading to the old school. She continued walking down the stained sidewalk, when a man approached her. He had a tall, slightly muscular build, with medium brown hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes.

"Little girl." He blocked her way. "How would you like to make some money?" He grinned sickeningly.

It was a good thing May's pokemon were still in their pokeballs, for if they were out they would have torn him up. May thought this offer over carefully. She knew what the man wanted. It wouldn't be the first time she did this for money. Though, what if he didn't pay up? May had experienced that plenty of times as well. But, was she really in a good position to refuse such an offer? It was worth the risk, and she did need the money, after all, and it wasn't every day she got an opportunity like this. She contemplated her options for a moment.

"O-okay..." May spoke up at last.

The man took a tight hold of her hand, leading her away from the school grounds. He led her pass several old, falling apart buildings, before taking her into a narrow alleyway. May knew what would come next. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she felt a pang of self-loathing at what she was about to do. She began to lift her shirt up, when the man pinned her to the concrete with such force, the air was knocked out of her lungs. May gasped, trying to recollect herself.

May realized his intentions now. He hadn't planned to pay her at all. He was going to do this by force.

_No, no, no, no, no! Please no! May pleaded silently. Arceus, if you're there, please don't let this happen to me_ _again!_

May desperately tried to reach for her pokeballs, but the man threw the bag out of her reach. He pulled out a decent sized knife, plunging it deep into her stomach. May gasped in shock, having not expected that. Blood practically poured from the wound. The knife had pierced all the way through her torso, poking through her back. She felt a surge excruciating pain from the area of her body surrounding the knife. She let out another pained gasp, tears streaming from her eyes. It was choked off, however, as blood welled up in the young girl's mouth. The man unzipped May's shorts as she felt herself being forcefully entered. All May could do was lie down and sob, blood pouring from her wound and mouth.

_What did I even do to deserve this? Why do you hate me so much, Arceus?_

Her vision had darkened, most likely from loss of blood, but minutes later, May was sure she could see a figure. Tall, with shoulder length red hair, wearing several layers. He looked oddly familiar, and May soon recognized him. It was...Maxie. May had to wonder, though, if what she saw was reality or merely a hallucination from losing so much blood. Maxie's expression was one of both shock and anger as he ran over to them. He was shouting something, May could tell, but she was unable hear it. He shoved the man off of her with a sharp kick to the ribs. He fell off of May, back slamming against the wall of the alley. Maxie immediately kneeled down in front of May, panic flashing through his gaze. He spoke again, seemingly in a panicked matter, directed at May, but the sound remained incomprehensible, deafened by the own ringing of her ears. Maxie carefully removed the knife from her torso, ripping his coat off, hurriedly wrapping it around her injury, attempting to whipe the stream of blood flowing from the child's mouth away with a sleeve. May attempted to crawl away, when she was struck with an intense wave of dizziness. Her vision swam as she collapsed back to the hard ground. Her eyes caught on the stream of blood behind her. It pooled at her hands, soaking through the coat, though barely visible against the crimson fabric. The spot where she'd previously been, a pool of blood about ankle deep stood. May had never known people had that much blood... How was she even still alive? Her gaze traveled back to Maxie, who was now engaging in a pokemon battle with her attacker. An amount of time must have passed, though May couldn't tell whether it had been a few seconds or several minutes in her current mind. She could hear her own heartbeat echoing in her chest, the interval between the beats continually increasing. Her vision darkened more, to the point where she could barely make out what lie right in front of her. Maxie appeared in front of her, leaning her against the brick wall. He seemed to be shouting some frenzied instructions at her, fear flickering in his tearful gaze as he took of a sweater as well, wrapping it tightly over the coat. May's next heartbeat didn't come as her vision went completely black and she collapsed onto the cold concrete floor.


	3. Awakening

Darkness surrounded May. It was warm, and something weighed her down. Weight pressed against either side of her.

_Where am I? Did I die?_

Was this what death felt like? All the times May had imagined it, it had never been anything like this. She noticed a weight on her eyes.

_My eyes are just closed!_

May's eyes sprung open, quickly squeezing shut once more as they were hit with a bright light. She opened them more slowly this time, to find Shadow resting her huge head on her trainer's neck, Leaf standing by her other side with Latias, while Aqua lie across her legs. She was in a clean, white room, propped up on a white bed, not the kind she'd been sleeping on for so many months, but a decent one, that even had a sheet over it. Several layers of blankets covered her. 

_When did I get here? She questioned. And how am I still alive?_

Shadow must have noticed May had woken, for her ears perked up and she leaned her head down to nuzzle May's neck, whining. Leaf threw her arms around her trainer, letting out a happy cry, while Latias flew over to nuzzle May's cheek. Aqua turned her dark blue gaze to the now awake May, dashing up to her and nuzzling into her chest, whining softly. May wrapped an arm around Shadow's neck, the other around Leaf's shoulders.

"You're awake!" A voice from across the room caught May's attention.

May attempted to prop herself up to peer across the room, when a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She groaned, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Be careful! You still haven't healed yet." May carefully turned her head to see Maxie sitting in a chair across the room, Archie beside him.

"Wh-what?" May murmered, still unaware of her situation. "Archie? Maxie?"

"Yeah, it's us, little scamp." Archie answered, looking relieved.

May took a moment to collect her thoughts.

_I got stabbed, and then Maxie came, and... Oh Arceus... The memories of before she blacked out all flooded back to her. I was...raped._

May let out a sob as several emotions consumed her, tears streaming down her face.

"H-he raped me!" May choked out. "I g-got raped!" Her sobbing intensified. 

Shadow whined, licking at her flowing tears, while leafed wrapped her arms tightly around her trainer. Maxie and Archie approached her slowly, gazes overflowing with sympathy.

"Child..." Maxie began softly, gently placing a hand on the child's shoulder. "It's all over. You're safe now."

"B-but..." May's sobbing continued. "The man! He..."

"He'll never hurt ya again, lil' scamp." Archie patted her back. "We made sure he'll never get out of prison."

_It's my fault this happened to me in the first place! I should have known better than to follow him!_

"This...this is my fault!" May cried. "If I wasn't such a...a whore, this wouldn't have happened!"

Shock traced the features of the two men beside her. Archie reached for Maxie's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Kid..." He began. "It's not..."

"You are _not_ a whore!" Maxie cut him off.

May recoiled a bit in shock, taken aback by the sudden harshness in Maxie's voice. Maxie's face softened upon seeing her expression, breathing a deep sigh.

"Listen, May. What that monster did to you was no fault of yours." Maxie continued calmly.

"But you don't understand!" May replied. "I knew what he was going to do to me, but I went with him anyway because he said he'd pay me!"

"You're _twelve._ " Archie spoke up. "Twelve, scamp. Way too young to consent to something like that."

May sat in silence the next few moments, unsure of what to say, her mind still in hell.

"How...long was I out for?" May asked at last.

"It's been about three days since you blacked out." Maxie answered. "For awhile there, we were worried you wouldn't make it. That knife barely missed your liver. And those are some loyal pokemon you have. They refused to leave your side once."

More silence.

"Arceus... I'd...heard about the tragedy, and that you had been affected by it, but...I...never thought you were living in such horrid conditions." Maxie spoke up after awhile. "After all, the other three..."

"What other three?" May questioned.

"Never mind that, child. I'll tell you when you're...more...stable. You already have a lot to take in as it is." Maxie replied.

May looked down.

"Will I have to go back out there, soon?" She asked at last.

"Back to that literal hole in the wall, child? No, of course not. You never have to step foot in that place again." Maxie reassured her.

"We won't make you go back there, scamp." Archie added.

"Then...where will I go?" May questioned.

"Well...Archie and I wondered that same thing, so we talked with the police about it. They said you'll most likely end up in a foster home."

A surge of dread washed over May. At her school, she'd known several kids who were in foster homes. One boy always walked on to campus covered in bruises and scratches, and though he'd deny it, he was clearly abused. Another girl claimed to have been molested by her foster parents, and May didn't doubt that.

_Am I really going to end up like one of them?_

Before May knew it, the tears were pouring from her eyes once more.

"Wait! May!" Maxie wiped at her tears. "I didn't get to finish. Archie and I didn't find that idea very pleasant either. Which is why...we asked if we could foster you."

May sat there in shock for a moment.

_What?! Archie and Maxie being my foster dads?!_

"What?" May voiced her thoughts.

Archie sighed.

"I mean, it's a _big_ decision, kiddo. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just..." May replied.

_Why would those two, of all people, want to foster me? Archie should hate me, after I got in his way so many times, and Maxie was never very fond of me._

"You...really want to?" May asked at last.

"It's really the least we can do for you, child." Maxie nodded.

"We owe to ya, lil' scamp. After everything we put you through back then." Archie agreed.

May thought this over for a few minutes.

"Of course," Maxie began. "It's your decision."

"I..." May was at loss for words.

Had the former team aqua and magma leaders really changed their ways this drastically? However, certain horror awaited her in the foster care system.

"I...sure." May answered.

_They seem like they've changed, at least. They at least cared enough to come see me at the hospital._

_And Maxie!_ Something clicked in May's head. _He saved me! He must've been the one to bring me to the hospital in the first place._

"Excellent decision, child." Maxie replied. "There's...something I know you'd really like rather close to where you'll be staying with us."

"What is it?" May questioned.

Maxie sighed.

"As I said before, May, your not emotionally stable enough at the moment. It...might be a bit hard for you, when you first reunite."

_Reunite?_

"Anyway," Maxie turned to the door, grasping Archie's hand. "We'll leave you be, for the time being. You've gone through a lot just recently, and you need some time to collect your thoughts. Take it easy, and we will be back to see you tomorrow."

"Bye, scamp." Archie ruffled May's hair before heading towards the exit with Maxie.

"Maxie?" May called as he was about to exit.

"Hmm?" He turned back to the child.

"Thanks for saving me. I probably would've died, if you hadn't come along."

"It was nothing, child. I couldn't just leave you there."


End file.
